The present invention relates to systems and methods for use in subterranean operations. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a subsurface safety valve used in conjunction with such operations.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
When performing subterranean operations, it may be desirable to close off a well in the event of an uncontrolled condition that may damage property, injure personnel or cause pollution. One of the mechanisms used to close off a well is a Surface Controlled Subsurface Safety Valve (“SCSSV”). Such SCSSVs are typically fitted into the production tubing and operate to block the flow of formation fluid upwardly through the production string. The SCSSV provides for automatic shutoff of production flow in response to one or more well safety conditions that can be sensed and/or indicated at the surface, for example, a fire on the platform, high/low line pressure condition, high/low flow line temperature condition, and operator override. Traditionally, during production, the SCSSV is held open by the application of hydraulic fluid pressure conducted to the SCSSV through an auxiliary control conduit which is extended along the tubing string within the annulus between the tubing and the well casing.
A SCSSV typically includes a flapper. The flapper is a closure member that may be pivotally mounted such that it is rotatable between a first “open” position and a second “closed” position. When in the closed position, the flapper may substantially close off the well. SCSSVs are often made with many small, specialized parts that are costly to implement and/or replace.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to examples set forth in the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.